Sugar Rush!
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: One Trip to the Bakery. One Collision with a Cute and Clumsy Red Head. Now he's the one whose Falling, can he catch himself and her? "Don't get involved with me." He warned her. She ignored it. "I, Kobato, will do my best if there's anything I can do!"
1. Disclaimer

Sugar Rush Disclamer

I, Suzume Batchii Taichi in no way owns 'Kobato or Tsubasa Rc' the owner is Rightfuly CLAMP as well as any other character used. Including Ioryogi whom Ive made human.

Any song's I may use are more than likely someone elses.

The Plunny that gave me the Idea to do this story, how ever is Mine!

This is AU and since Tsubasa and Kobato have crossover tendences Im using most the characters Ive seen in Clamp Manga and anime!

Note Rating will not Go up! Its ment to be Cute and Fluffy Dont Like to bad sorry!

This goes for the Whole Fanfiction!

This is a Fan made fiction in no way canon please support the official release! They all rule!  
:-)

Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1: I Want to see you!

S.B.T. POV

In a well off and tiddy neighborhood, a compfy welcoming duplex stood in it modest glory. In one room was a young fourteen year old girl, slept peacefuly.

She layed spawled out on his bed, her long hair spread around her. The early morning sun shone on her face, causing her ever reluctantly to wake up. She sat up groggly rubbing her eyes, she looked to the clock looking away she streach.

She stopped and turned back to the clock wide eyed she gave a fustrated cry. 'It Thrusday?!' She tryed getting out of her bed when her sheets caught her ankle. "Kyaaa!" Was heard within the room of a young redheaded girl. She scrambled to stand. She jumped up ran down stairs.

"Kaa-san?" She called to an empty room. Her ran back up stairs, she rapidly knocked on her door. "Kaa-san?" She called again no answer. "Okaa-san, I'm coming in!" She pushed the door open a bit. One of the figures in the bed sat up yawning. Her own Scarlet hair pooled around her. She oddly didn't look that much older than her daughter. She looked early tweenties at best, if anything they could pass for sisters.

"Okaa-san, why are you still in bed?" She blinked her sleepy Mocha eyes at her. She smiled. "I've got to Hurry!" She left her door open and ran around trying to get ready by the time she got to her door way she was in a pretty blue dress and struggling with her uncopperating shoes, Toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"Kobato-chan…?" She a questioning yes. "You know I dont open Shop today... right?" She paused. Her amber eyes widdend. Sh turned to her sleeply dazed mother. "Hohe...?!" Her Mother nodded. She patted her head like a child. "So Cute." She smiled at her adoringly.

"You could spend the day with me, that is if you don't mind." She smiled at her mother. "Kobato would like that, but I have to go to the Tirol Confectionery, today!" Kobato went around putting everything in its proper place. "Oh? Your working there full time?" Kobato nodded. "Kobato is off!" She put on her bag. She beamed."Be safe!" She called cheerfully as she could so early in the morning, as Kobato exited.

Arms in circled her waist, she stiffened slightly, still being half asleep until she realize who it was then she looked to her side she was met with a handsome yet stoic face. The darkest of scarlet orbs bore into her bright brown, thought he would not say much during the morning.  
"Oh, Ioryogi?" He placed a kiss atop her head. And walked to the front door where his suspesions were confermed. His brow twitched.

"Oi! Dobato! You forgot your umbrella!" She odviously hadnt heard for she just kept going. "Dobato!" Ioryogi sighed. "Kaiyo, that girl is an air head." Kaiyo chuckled. 'He is such a Tsudere tword her.' She thought amused. "Oh come now, Ioryogi, mabye you need some coffee. Your so Grouchy in the mornings." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the kitchen.

* * *

Kobato Pov!

I could have sworn that I heard Ioryogi-san's voice just a moment ago, though I was in to Much a rush. I really hope I'm not late!

I made my usual shortcuts, as I turned the last corner my heart sped up urging me to do the same. Its only a few minutes, that couldnt have hinder it too much right? I stopped by the Chiroru Bakery's far window, and peeked threw the glass. My heart skipped a beat when, I looked tword the table to the left by the counter. I squinted a bit only to find it was empty. I let out a slight dissapointed sigh, and my heart sank a bit.

A cold rain drop hit my face, I look up and another hit my eye lid. Then another, till it was pouring. I looked through my bag for my umbrella, but it wasnt there I paniced a bit as I got more and more soaked. I was about to head ino the Bakery when the rain suddenly stopped hitting me.

Looking up to see a light purple color, it was an umbrella and it looked vaguely familiar. I turned and found myself lost in two Violet eyes, my face flushed. The rain trailed down his pale peach face from his curly black hair. His face was stoic, his eyes turned from mine he faced the street, he watched as the cars passed. "If you stay in the rain like that you'll catch cold, here." He grabbed my hand and put it on the umberalla handle, before letting go.

I was so dazed I almost didn't realize he was walking when I had to say something anything. "Uh! Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm Hanato Kobato!" He stop and say faced me. "My name is Shirou Kamui." He walked toward me again. I feel guilty for making him stay in the rain he stopped in front of me, looking through his Gakuren pocket. "Right here."

He put key chain in my hand it was a blue dog plushy with a red spiked collar. "The guys thought it'd be funny to put that in my bag, its not my thing so I thought to give it to some girl." I held it to my chest. I couldnt help but smile, even if it wasnt ment for my he gave it too me. "Thank you, Shirou-san!" He walked away, not be fore giving me a over the shoulder glance. I couldnt help but almost skip in the Bakery. "Oh Kobato-chan! There you are can you get dressed real fast and help me?" I nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

S.B.T. pov

"Shirou-kun!" Kamui ignored the blonde boy who glomped him. "Shirou-kun! Kamui! Kamui! Kamu-!" Kamui's patients was thin he snapped. "What do you want? Fai!" The blonde stopped his clinging, and blinked down at him. "You do know that you really wet right now? What happen? Where's your umbrella?"

"I forgot it." He lied.

"Okay. Hey where's the lil puppy-kun I gave you?" Fai asked believing him.

"I gave it away." He answered un waveringly. The blonde's blue eyes grew watery. "What? You're so mean!" He fake sobbed dramaticly. He stopped realizing something. "Wait who'd you give it to?"

Kamui chose not to answer. Fai persisted. "Oh come on! You can tell me!" Kamui ignored him perfectly looking dead straight at the board. Thought he really wanted him to shut up.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. Fai nodded. "I gave it to the Redhead from the Chiroru Bakery, now sit down." He said cooly. Fai stuck his toungue out in good humor. "Okay!"

The Teacher walked in and classes began, all the while. Kamui wondered. 'Why did I give it to her again, my umbrella, the charm?' He remembered the expression she had before hand. 'Oh yeah, She wasnt smiling.' A twinge in his chest grew he ignored it, he sat at his desk wishing he had taken the window seat during class re-arrangement. He didnt feel like listening to lesson and so tuned it out.


End file.
